The Jinchuuriki of the Gedo Mazo
by FriendlyNeighborhoodWriterMan
Summary: Naruto and his mother are kidnapped and the Kyuubi was never released. Watch as Naruto either becomes Konoha's Ultimate Weapon, or their complete downfall. NaruHarem, Godlike Naruto, Will contain bashing of the Council and Sakura, GoodSasuke, and BloodlineNaruto. There will be a few gender bent characters. No main characters though.
1. Chapter 1

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking"

" **Demon/Youkai Enhanced Speaking"**

' **Demon/Youkai Enhanced Thinking'**

" **Jutsu"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: Sealing Gone Wrong**

It had started out as a wonderful day. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, was in his office stressing about his heavily pregnant wife Kushina. He knew the dangers of a Jinchuuriki having a child, but he was goddamn sure he was going to make everything run smoothly. Just as he was finally getting back to his paperwork, his secretary ran into his office. "Yondaime-sama! Yondaime-sama! Your wife has gone into labor! She's at the hospital right now and…" Minato didn't even wait for his secretary to finish as he flashed to the jutsu-shiki(Technique Formula) on his wife's wedding band.

Kushina's face immediately lit up when Minato arrived. "Minato-kun, thank kami you're here! When this baby comes out, I am so going to kick your SHIT THIS HURTS! CAN'T SOMEONE GET THIS PARASITE OUT OF ME?!" Minato chuckled and held Kushina's hand. He was about to speak again when he heard bodies falling on the floor. He looked up to see a masked man with a bloody kunai in his hand. "Hand over the Jinchuuriki", he positioned the kunai over the head of the baby that was just coming out of Kushina, "Or your precious little baby gets it. Too late. I'll take both." He grab the head of Naruto and ripped him the rest of the way out. Kushina screamed and then fainted from the extreme pain. The masked man put one hand on Kushina's head and the other on Naruto. As Minato was about to attack, five white creatures with yellow eyes appeared and transformed into five ANBU. The same Anbu who were guarding him. He looked back and found his wife and his son both gone.

He felt 5 sword move and he flashed to a different formula he had positioned on the wall. Within ten seconds, each of the ANBU were dead. Hiruzen appeared just as Minato collapsed. When Hiruzen saw that Kushina and Naruto were missing. He knew something had gone terribly wrong.

 **(A.N. First chapter is done. Tell me what you think and how I could make it better. Ja ne.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking"

" **Demon/Youkai Enhanced Speaking"**

' **Demon/Youkai Enhanced Thinking'**

" **Jutsu"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. Please support the official release.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Taimusukippu no Jutsu: 10 years**

It has been 10 years since the kidnapping of Naruto and Kushina Namikaze. During that time, Minato Namikaze has died after being assassinated by a man named Deidara. Hiruzen Sarutobi has once again taken up his mantle as Hokage. All seems peaceful in Konoha. Far away in Ame, the Kyuubi had just been sealed in the Gedo Mazo. The body of Kushina Namikaze was on the floor. "She has outlived her usefulness", said a young voice. A small child with blonde hair stepped out of the shadows. He held her hand out and absorbed her soul and chakra. He then burned the corpse. Naruto Namikaze opened his eyes and spoke to the large statue. "Gedo Mazo. Return to your seal at once. I will summon you again when you are needed." A large puff of smoke, and the statue was gone. When Naruto was a baby, his kidnapper, formerly named Obito, had tried to kill him. That was when Kushina had discovered Naruto's special ability. He had the eyes of two legendary doujutsus mixed into one. She dubbed it the Rinnesharingan. He had absorbed Obito and gain all his knowledge, powers, and chakra. He could use all Mangekyou Sharingan powers as well as a new one which he had named **Seifuku** (Subjugation). He could subjugate the mind of anyone he pleased and could control them as his puppet. He had so far absorbed Obito, Zetsu, Madara, and Kushina. He then had sealed the Gedo Mazo in himself at the cost of a lowly peasant's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto moved into the main room and came face to face with one of his most useful puppets. Konan. Konan was a beautiful bluenette, had a sizeable bust, and curves that any normal man would drool over. "Konan. Have you prepared for my travel to Konoha?" His eyes flashed deep purple as his tomoe began to spin. "Yes Naruto-sama. I have arranged for you to travel to Konoha." The tomoe stopped spinning and Konan collapsed on the floor. Without sparing her a second glance, he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip to Konoha was uneventful. They ran into a few ninja, one of whom was noteworthy. Her name was Pakura. She was the wielder of a powerful Kekkei Genkai called the **Shakuton** (Scorch Release). She had foolishly decided to attack his caravan. He had her on the verge of death in but a few seconds and then used **Seifuku** (Subjugation) to make her is puppet. She sat and slept the entire rest of the trip. It would give him leverage with Suna if he ever needed it. He was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on his carriage door. A big burly man with a blank look on his face said, "Naruto-sama, we approach Konoha. What do you wish us to do?" With a look of indifference Naruto replied, "Burn the carriage and then slit your throats." The man nodded then left. Naruto slapped Pakura. "Wake up. We are here at Konoha. Remember, be on your best behavior or I will kill you." Pakura bowed her head obediently. When the sound of fire started, Naruto followed by Pakura left the caravan and ventured to Konoha.

 **A.N. Second chapter is done, please read and review. There will eventually be lemons and no, Naruto won't subjugate everyone. He is going to be hiding his skills in Konoha, only using the Sharingan under the guise of Orochimaru experimenting on him. He will say he only has the Kyuubi because the masked man released it an a man named Zetsu sealed it. No one will be the wiser. Ja Ne.**


End file.
